Mistake?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Rukia arrives at Ichigo's house for the night. Is she making a Mistake?


Rukia x Ichigo

Mistake

This had to be a mistake.

Coming here just had to be.

But I had to see him.

"Rukia?" I hear my name called.

I see Ichigo standing there at the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"I wanted to come say hi." What was Supposed to say? I missed you? "Just needed to get away from the soul society." Sure! That's whats going on!

"Okay. Come on in." He said. I was shocked. He is inviting me in?

"Ichigo! Who is there?" I could tell that was his sister Karin.

"Oh. Rukia." She said seeing me.

"Oh! Hello. Are you staying for dinner?" Asked Yuzu. Ichigo's other sister.

"My dad is finally cooking. Come on in and have some death soup." He joked.

"Hay! I make good soup." All three kids glared at Mr. Kurosaki.

"Okay! Okay!" He said.

I laughed. "Thanks." I said walking in.

This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here. Ichigo has his own life. Why am I here?

"Here. Have a seat." Said Karin. "I am honored." I said. Ichigo was snickering.

Karin knew just how to keep him quiet. She stomped on his foot. Cursing under his breath.

"Ichigo! Not around a lady!" His dad yelled. It didn't bother me.

"I'm fine. Trust me. I hear worse."

Having dinner with the family was a mistake. This has to be.

Watching everyone at the table it was like a movie. One of those family senses where everything is peaceful. Nothing is going on except for school, boys, dates, and teasing all over the place.

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted. I couldn't help but laugh. A happy family. She and her brother never get to have things like this.

After dinner I followed Ichigo upstairs. Watching him do his homework. A normal life.

It was a mistake to come here. I need to leave now!

"Rukia? What are you still doing here? Is there a hollow coming?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. I just needed to get away." Just tell him you miss him!

I wasn't here to be nice! I wanted to be here! Mistake. I shouldn't have come.

"Rukia. What is up? You have that look on your face. What did Renji do this time?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. Honestly." I said. Just tell him!

He shrugged. "Alright." He said back to his work. I sat on the bed and Kon came out. "RUKIA!"

*Smack.

"Why me!?" He said. I scoffed and Ichigo chuckled. I loved his laugh. His smile. God! I loved him!

No! Mistakes! I shouldn't be here.

I didn't move. I sat there watching him work. Once it was late he got ready for bed.

"Your still here." He said to me. I looked right at him. "Can I stay here?" Why was I asking?

Ichigo nodded. "Sure. Your welcome here anytime Rukia. Not a stranger. Your the girl that changed my whole life." He smirked.

I laughed. "Thanks Ichigo your the best." I said and took my normal spot. In the closet.

It was late and I couldn't sleep. Kon and Ichigo argued. I peeked out. Ichigo was still up. And not wearing a shirt. I closed the crack. Taking a deep breath.

What am I doing to myself? This is torture. Just tell him you FREAKIN love him!

I lay there for I don't know how long and it was quiet.

I open the door and Ichigo is sleeping like a baby. Kon too. With him rear end in the air.

I got down and walked over to Ichigo. He turned over and was startled. "Rukia!? God. What hell?!" I didn't know what to say.

"I...I can't sleep." What is that. "So?" Ichigo looked at me confused. "Can I... Sleep...With you?" Well that's settle! Way ta go Rukia!

Ichigo just looked at me. "Okay. Sure." That was random. He agreed? I wasn't saying anything about that. "Are you sure?" I ask anyway as soon as I sit on the bed. He gives me a small soft smile. That So Hot Damn Smile!

"Get In. I'll have My back turned." he said turning back over. I slid in the covers and had my back to his. Touching.

I was calm and breathing normally. Peace and quiet. And no work or training to do.

Now if only I could tell him I love him. "Thanks Ichigo." I said. "I feel like this whole thing is a mistake."

"Rukia. Whatever mistake you make. Forget it. It's good to see you." He says. Before we both fall fast asleep.

In the morning, "DAD! Ichigo has something he needs to tell you!" Karin yells. "Why big brother?" Yuzu adds.


End file.
